


Vincent Crabbe

by Holymolymacaroni



Series: Their last moments - Harry Potter [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymolymacaroni/pseuds/Holymolymacaroni
Summary: Next up...Vincent Crabbe' s last moments





	Vincent Crabbe

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah I have nothing 
> 
> Also I figured out how to make a series!  
> Yay me

And then he was falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling.  
The flames surround him their scolding fingers carress his skin, making their way across his body.  
His clothes had since become a charred mess and he was soon to follow.  
Blisters covered his body and smoke found it's way into his lungs.  
Suffocating him.  
Through the descending darkness he could make out the others.

They were leaving. And why shouldn't they? why risk their lives for his?  
Because after all, who would miss Vincent Crabbe?


End file.
